No Child Left Untested
No Child Left Untested is the eighth episode of the first season. Teaser After five months in space, shore leave is welcomed by the crew. They have arrived at a resort planet, and their well-deserved vacation was all going well, until a redshirt had a run-in with the locals. Summary Act One After spending five months in space, was still trying to unravel the mystery of how the Korlivilars had World of Warcraft under their possession. Pazzo suggested the entire bridge crew to take a shore leave, so they stopped at Malachor V and go out on the beach. The conclusions of the enigma were such that the Korlivilar Central Army (then a component of the ISC) captured a Klingon ship in 2294, meaning that the Klingons had obtained WoW from the Federation before that date. Pazzo saw his Emergency Medical Holographic program out on the beach as well, when he realized that Neleras wanted to use the EMH to bully him into using it more often. But he loses a fight against Pazzo and pries the EMH emitter from his hands. Act Two While Terenar and Fizdis played roulette at a casino, a Malachorian child asked Terenar for assistance, Terenar goes to Pazzo see him under the guise of medical assistance, baking pumpernickel bread afterwards. Meanwhile, Pazzo makes Vaebn meet a local woman, Brianna Reiss. At first, Vaebn feels angry at Brianna, and Brianna because he left his EMH activated. Terenar realizes that the kid is facing a lot of pressure due to the final exams approaching. To unwind from the pressure, he gets the kid to the concert of the Triple-E Senates and Vaebn realizes that Brianna is a prescription given by Pazzo to him in order to cure his inability to fall in love. Act Three After Annika made her semi-secret ballet show, Terenar and his protégé open a letter and it says that his protégé is officially a cheater-candidate. With Rihanna and, more importantly, Aehmig, they study music together. After their short study session, Terenar supervises a cheating drill, with another cheater-candidate, in Pazzo's hotel room. However, in Pazzo's room, he tried programming the EMH so it could look like Susan Cardinell, rather communicating with her instead. He then reverts the programming to how it was beforehand. Then, Vaebn learns that Brianna is, in fact a cheating charter holder, even if she was a counselor. Act Four Under the guise of a defecting counselor from the Lyran Star Empire, Vaebn introduces Brianna to Annika. She debates the issue with Neleras, Lovestospooch and Terenar who also request permission to aid two Malachorian children obtain their cheating charters as well. As the Tal Shiar has decided to cashier the last counselor, Annika accepts both requests at the condition that the Tal Shiar must not use her to spy on the Lyrans. The next morning, these two kids received their grades and they realize that their dreams of holding cheating charters were safe. The Malachorian kid asks Brianna what would the charter bring them. Act Five Taev Radaik realizes that the whole cheating practices began much earlier than he previously thought. He realizes that they overglorify cheating and that they even give out tricks to make the procurement of cheating charters easier, but only through Lovestospooch's translation. They also realize that few cheaters actually succeed in getting their charters. Heavy emphasis (since 1760 actually) on teaching to the test made the Malachorians less and less knowledgeable. Lovestospooch, Terenar and Aehmig organize a gigantic cheating drill in a high school gymnasium. As Pazzo gets the EMH to work, Vaebn eats gagh with her prescription woman and gives the leftovers to Annika, who gets llhrei'sian because of the gagh. Their shore leave ends with the Malachorian protégés both getting their cheating charters. Background No Child Left Untested is a play on , an American program of the early 21st century that put massive emphasis on standardized testing to dole out federal funding for U.S. schools. External link *No Child Left Untested on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes